


Hysteria [EN]

by Isa_Faradien



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Song-fic] Both of Loki and Tony are completely and literally in love with each other. My favourite pairing revisited by a song: « Hysteria » by Muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysteria [EN]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hysteria [FR]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160838) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> I don't own anything. The characters are from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The song is owned by Muse.

**« Hysteria »**

 

_It's bugging me, grating me_

_And twisting me around_

_Yeah I'm endlessly caving in_

_And turning inside out_

Your body against mine is a feelgood presence. Your lips againt mine have a sweet taste, and unite with mine in a passionate kiss. Your hands on my skin are warm and soft. Be in your arms is the paradise. Come on, push into me and we will forget the rest of the world and the universe. Nothing exists except this instant, and how delicious instant it is!

_'Cause I want it now_

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

_And I'm breaking out_

_I'm breaking out_

_Last chance to lose control_

Don't wait any longer. Come on, come closer to me, kiss me, fondle me and we will be like one. I don't want to wait, I want you to give me your heart and your soul, I want you to be mine forever. When you're with me, I'm breaking out, and I'm losing control.

_It's holding me, morphing me_

_And forcing me to strive_

_To be endlessly cold within_

_And dreaming I'm alive_

You're holding me, and I'm becoming someone better at your contact. But I have to strive, struggle against myself, to keep calm, inside my head and my body, permanently, because your presence exciting me, and it's insane.

_'Cause I want it now_

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

_I'm not breaking down_

_I'm breaking out_

_Last chance to lose control_

But I feel I can't wait any longer. Please, don't ignore me, don't ignore my calling. I am really desperate. Desperately addict to you, you are my drug, and my only reason for living. Maybe I'm mad, raving mad, but I love you, and I want you to be always mine. I won't breaking down because you are here for me. To free me, to drive me mad and to make me lose control. To love me.

_And I want you now_

_I want you now_

_I'll feel my heart implode_

_I'm breaking out_

_Escaping now_

_Feeling my faith erode_

I want you, now, right now. Before my heart implode because he is suffering at the slightest separation. I'm mad. But it's not something new. I'm mad. But I love you, so accept this flaw. With you, I'm breaking out, I'm escaping. You're my only source of delight. Delight but also suffering. I will love you, you will be mine and I will be yours. Always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews? ;D


End file.
